Je t'aime means
by PineappleFairy69
Summary: Giotto spends some time together with Alaude in Paris and tries to learn French since he is bored. Oneshot Alaude x Giotto contains: headcanons, romance, humor, some fluff


Oneshot | Alaude x Giotto (AlaGio) | contains: Romance, Humor, Headcanons, Some Fluff

I wrote the oneshot in a couple of minutes. Just thought it might be cute. It was a little surprise for my friend who also likes the Pairing AlaGio. Because there can be found very little of the pairing on she suggested to upload it here. I had not time to reread it and since English isn't my mother tongue there might be some mistakes. I hope that doesn't bother you. Hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Giotto sat in the room on the first floor and looked out of the window, watching the raindrops coming down. Normally he loved accompany his Cloud Guardian on his travels and he mainly loved accompanying him on his travels to Paris, since this was their only chance of intimate togetherness, but this time it was rather boring.<p>

Of course he knew Alaude would have to work, but additionally it was pouring this time and so he wasn't able to leave the house. Probably he would have been able to take a carriage and make a tour through the city, but he already had seen the sightseeings and popular places many times.

The blonde Italian sighed and looked at the beautifully carved clock on the wall. It would still take some time until Alaude would return and there was nothing to do. Finally Giotto got up from the chair he had been sitting on and walked over to the filled bookshelf in order to find something to read. However most of the books he found were written in French and English and so he gave up finding an Italian lecture.

Yet an idea had appeared in his mind. Every time Alaude brought him to another place there were certain language problems he had to suffer whereas his Cloud Guardian seemed to be able to talk in any language. Maybe it would be good if he at least would be able to talk in another language, too, and since French was Alaude's mother tongue it seemed to be an even better idea. Maybe, just maybe, his Cloud Guardian would be slightly impressed if he were able to learn a couple of words.

So Giotto took some of the French books and went over to the big working desk. He sat down and made room, carefully minding not to create a mess with the papers and documents. Then he took an empty sheet of paper and a pen and started to look at the books. He tried to pronounce some of the words and realized that he actually knew some of these words from conversations between Alaude and Luc, Alaude's deputy.

Slowly he started to collect the words and tried to find out the meaning, writing both of them down. Some hours later he had already written down a couple of words.

_Bonjour means Good Day._

_Bonsoir means Good Evening._

_Salut means Hello._

_Au revoir means Good Bye._

_Ça va means How are you._

Giotto was just looking for another word when suddenly someone knocked on the door and then opened it. The blonde immediately recognized Luc.

"Hello, Giotto. I am sorry to bother you, but I have to pick something up." The man said, coming closer and smiling at the Italian. Giotto returned the smile.

"No need to apologize." He returned. "Is everything going well?"

"Yes, everything's fine. Don't worry we won't be working for much longer." Luc said and winked at Giotto, taking some papers off the table, noticing the French books and Giotto's notes.

"What are you doing?" He wondered, coming a bit closer and taking a look at the words and the translations.

"Oh, nothing important. I just thought it would be nice to know some French words since I sometimes come here." He answered. "However it is quite hard since I don't have a dictionary or something."

Luc nodded knowingly. "I think I still have a dictionary somewhere at my place if you'd like to have one."

"That'd be very nice. Thank you, Luc."

Suddenly Luc smiled and looked at Giotto in some sort of amusement. He took the pen from Giotto's hand and wrote down something below the other words.

"Here, I give you another one. You should say this to Alaude once he returns."

Giotto looked at the word and tilted his head.

"How do I pronounce this?"

"Je t'aime." Luc answered and turned around in order to leave the room. "See you later, Giotto."

"But…" Giotto started, but Luc had already left. The blonde sighed and looked at the word. "What does it mean?" He wondered and started to look through the books in order to find a clue.

However, the Italian was just about to give up when the door opened almost silently and his tall Cloud Guardian entered.

"Hello Giotto." He said, leaving some documents on the working desk. "I am sorry this took so long, I hope you didn't get too bored."

Alaude gave him a rather warm look. It had really took Giotto ages in order to just receive this view once in a while, but now Alaude would look at him like that rather often and every time Giotto felt a little bit happy.

"Alaude, je t'aime." He suddenly said, trusting the secret services' leader's deputy without knowing the actual meaning of the words. But it seemed like these words were having a positive effect on Alaude after all. First he looked at Giotto in surprise, but then he revealed a smile. It was one of these warm gentle smiles Giotto loved about his Cloud Guardian and since they were very rare it was always a pleasure to see it.

The taller blonde came around the table, carefully caressing Giotto's cheek and then giving him a short but gentle kiss.

"From where did you learn this?" Alaude wondered, while Giotto was slightly tilting his head.

"Luc told me and said I should say it to you. But he didn't tell me what it means." Giotto explained, wondering how Luc would actually know that Alaude would like to hear these words that much.

The Cloud Guardian on the other hand sceptically lifted an eyebrow and then discovered the sheet on the working desk. The writing definitely was Giotto's, nice and neat, but below he recognized Luc's handwriting.

"I see." Alaude simply said, taking the pen and writing something down.

Giotto waited patiently and then looked at the French's strong and bold handwriting.

_Je t'aime means I love you._

The smaller blonde blinked in surprise. "That's what it means?" He said and slightly blushed, wondering why Luc hadn't told him that. "So you've told Luc about us?"

Alaude just shook his head. "No, I didn't, I guess he found out by himself. Probably he knew all along." The Cloud Guardian simply stated and gently touched Giotto's shoulder. "Why did you write down so many French words anyway?"

"Well, I thought it would be nice to know at least some words." He returned and looked at the one standing next to him.

"If you really want to learn something I can teach you." Alaude offered. "But before that we should probably get something to eat. I know a nice place nearby."

Giotto's eyes brightened and he smiled. "You don't have to do anything else?"

"No, I'm fine for today. However if you prefer to stay here it's no problem as well."

Giotto shook his head. "I'd be happy to go out." He responded and was already looking forward to it. One full day inside a house sure was enough for him. A change for some hours would be nice and afterwards there would still be enough time he would be able to spend with Alaude.


End file.
